Did you Bring the Worms?
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Russell and Fletcher decide to take a break from the fields and spend a day relaxing by the water. -Tringhamcest-


AN: I know it's been a while, but I'm making my return! For, almost, the past year, I have been without a personal (writing) computer or stable, reliable internet. [The joys of your first apartment, amiright?] Over this year I've still been writing in notebooks, keeping my skills up. And I'd like to say that I came with a whole year's worth of stories, but I didn't. I did come back with a more daring look at writing and writers, themselves, as well as a promise: You haven't ever read anything like me!

Did you Bring the Worms?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character herein.

The sun peeked through the window of the Tringham Brothers' home, but Russell was up and about already. He was in the shed outside, getting the bucket of worms he and Fletcher had dug up the day before, fat, Nightcrawlers, perfect for fishing for the Bluegill in the creek, not far from their house. It started the previous day, when the brothers were tending to the plants in their gardens.

Fletcher bent down to pluck a ripe tomato from the vine, when he saw a worm burrow back into the earth. That's when it began.

"Russell, can we go fishing?" Fletcher asked, not yet donning the puppy dog eyes.

"Not today, Fletcher, we're far too busy in the garden."

"We've almost finished gathering everything out here!"

Before speaking again, Russell looked around at his brother and the garden. Fletcher was right, they had harvested most of the crops that were ready so far, and they had been working all week long, it wouldn't hurt to take a day off.

So Russell agreed, also silently agreeing to make everything for the trip happen., Russell was awake before sunrise gathering poles, hooks, and other supplies. He leaned everything by the door of their home and walked inside. He had been expecting to have to walk upstairs to wake his brother, but Fletcher sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed, enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"I woke up to get the supplies together, but you beat me to it, so I figured I'd just have a bowl of cereal. Want some?"

Russell took the bowl of sugary breakfast flakes from Fletcher and took a big spoon full of it for himself. As soon as it touched his mouth, he spat it back into the bowl.

"Ewww, Russell, you spat it back! Now I can't eat it!" Fletcher whined.

"It's not my fault you eat your cereal soggy like mush!"

"You know how I like my cereal!" Fletcher sat the bowl on the table. "But I was done anyway, let's go!"

The two brothers sat out from the front door, grabbed their fishing gear, and started towards their favorite fishing hole.

"Hey, Russell, did you bring the worms?" Fletcher asked, a few steps ahead of Russell; he always insisted on leading.

"Yea, I didn't forget anything." Russell jogged ahead and draped his arm around Fletcher, "I didn't forget anything at all."

Fletcher smiled and swung his free arm around Russell, and the two stepped in rhythm down the well beaten path they'd taken many a time as children.

It wasn't long until the brothers had reached their beloved fishing spot. Russell and Fletcher sat out immediately at lining their fishing poles, that is, until Fletcher said he had to pee. Russell smiled at the unintentional attempt to skip out on lining and baiting his pole. Russell waved him off, accepting the extra work and smiled again, because he was happy to do it.

When Fletcher returned from the bushes, Russell already had his line out in the water, and Fletcher's lying next to him. Fletcher skipped over to his brother and grabbed his fishing pole and reached into the foam container beside them to get a piece of bait. He pulled a huge nightcrawler out of the soil. He tried a few times to pierce it on the hook effectively, but ended up dropping it in the dirt.

"Brother, can you bait my hook for me, this worm is too wiggly and slick, I can't do it."

Russell picked the worm from the ground, grabbed the hook, and, with one easy motion, handed Fletcher a baited hook. Fletcher smiled at him in gratitude, before casting his line into the creek. The sun was high in the sky and Russell and Fletcher smiled in unison, excited at the fish they were sure they'd catch.

The sun had sunk, considerably, when Fletcher let out a cry of frustration.

"We've been out here all day and we haven't caught anything!"

"Speak for yourself, Fletch, I caught our lunch."

"Well, I haven't caught a single thing," Fletcher's arms crossed and his lips threatened to turn down in a pout. "And I'm getting bored!"

"It was your idea to come fishing, after all." Russell laughed.

"Yes, but it's not fun when I'm not catching anything." Fletcher giggled.

Russell swung his line in, and sat his pole down beside him. He slid from his spot on the creek bank over to Fletcher, with a sleek smile on his face.

"Well, I know how to make it fun." Russell said seductively, after pushing Fletcher over and straddling his stomach, causing him to blush considerably.

"Really, and what would that be?" Fletcher said in faux innocence.

Russell leaned down and whispered into Fletcher's ear; when he arose, Fletcher had blushed red as a beet.

"Brother, that's dirty!" Fletcher squeaked.

"Come, Fletch, you have to admit your curious."

"Maybe a little." Fletcher said quietly, not able to cool his face down.

"It's decided then, I'll be right back," Russell stood, "and while I'm gone, take your pants off."

Russell walked back to their fishing area, grabbed something from the camp, bent down and rinsed it clean in the creek and walked back to Fletcher, who was sitting, naked from the waist down, looking both excited and completely unsure of himself.

"Ready to do this Fletcher?"

"I don't know, Russell, I'm sorta nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous, you know I'd never let you be hurt." Russell soothed, leaning to stroke Fletcher's face.

"Well, do you think it'll hurt?" Fletcher gulped.

"Well, I'm bigger than he is, and it doesn't hurt when we do it, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." Fletcher smiled, reassured.

With a kiss from his brother, Fletcher lie back in the grass, and put his knees up, giving Russell a good position. Russell held in his hand the largest worm they had caught the day before. Realistically it could have been considered a small snake at first glace, and Russell smirked at the memory of Fletcher's face when he pulled it from the earth.

Russell sat the worm down on Fletcher's stomach as he positioned himself between Fletcher's knees. He looked down at Flecther's penis, and watched it jump excitedly, hard and almost screaming out to be touched. Russell felt his own erection pressing against his pants and stood, quickly, dropping them to the ground and stepping out in his boxers before returning to his position. He put his hand on Fletcher's legs, rubbing him from knee to inner thigh before perking his knees up more, giving himself a better view.

Russell retrieved the large worm and guided it down between Fletcher's legs. Fletcher gasped when he felt it against him. Russell pressed the worm against his entrance, poking its head in a little. At the slight penetration, Fletcher's cock bounced again, near Russell's face. The worm wriggled in Russell's hand, and started crawling into the heat of Fletcher's body.

"Oh, he's moving!" Fletcher half moaned.

Russell only let the work crawl so far into his brother before gripping it again, letting it wiggle around inside of Fletcher, who was equally wiggling from the sensations in him. Often, he let out small mewls and reached for himself, seemingly in bliss. His eyes rocketed open when Russell took hold of his dick. His moans turned louder and more often as Russell pumped his hand up and down Fletcher's shaft.

Russell, simultaneously removed the entire worm and took all of Fletcher's length into his mouth. Fletcher thrusted up, shocked by both the sudden warmth and the removal of the slipperiness that was inside of him. Russell worked his head up and down until Fletcher's breathing became rhythmical. The took had been together often, so he knew when Fletcher was close.

He took his mouth from around Fletcher, and leaned to slowly enter him, giving his, until now, forgotten erection the attention he needed. Both brother's moaned out, thrusting with a heated passion and understanding for one another.

Fletcher twisted in a way to kiss Russell on the lips as a thank you. A thank you for raising, for protecting, for teaching, and for caring.

Russell grabbed the back of Fletcher's head, holding him there, shoving his tongue into his mouth. A certain way of saying 'your welcome' a way of saying it that seemed so undebting. When the two came together, they fell over on the grass, holding each other as tightly as possible. Neither wanted to let go, for they held their only sense of anything at all.

The brother's looked into one another's eyes, taking in everything that was waiting to be said and making it needless. With a winded 'I love you,' Russell stood and helped his brother up, and back into his clothing. Fletcher ran to gather the fishing gear, while Russell dressed himself. The two met back at the trail that would lead them back to their home. The sun would be setting around the time they returned, so they laced hands and began the walk home, both still in the shadow of their after glow.

"Hey, Fletcher?"

"Yea, Brother?"

"Did you remember to bring the worms?"


End file.
